That Devil Of Mine
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: JEMMA. Emma was once stabbed by her sister with a pair of scissors. While trying to deal with that, Emma also deals with the stress of being back at school and starting to see things, like ghosts. Apparently, she's also been 'sold' to The Devil and he comes for her, and he goes by the name of Jay. He also thinks it's fun to 'pose' as a highschool student. Bigger summary inside!
1. Pray With Me

**Bigger Summary :**

 **JEMMA. Emma was once stabbed by her sister with a pair of scissors. While trying to deal with that, Emma also deals with the stress of being back at school and starting to see things, like ghosts. Apparently, she's also been 'sold' to The Devil and he comes for her, and he goes by the name of Jay. He also thinks it's fun to 'pose' as a highschool student before he tells Emma what he wants from her. Emma makes a deal with him, she'll be his if he lets her stay on earth and try to help the ghosts that need her help. But the question is, does she love him? Can the devil really love her? Can Jay redeem himself for her and change? It might take years, but that's an epic love story I'm willing to write for them. It's a battle between good and evil, against and with another, and against themselves.**

ONTO THE STORY...

(((*****)))))))

Emma was 16, going on 20, with how blossoming and beautiful she looked. She had a sun kissed tan, and crossed her legs on her kitchen counter stool she sat on. She had long legs, and a hour glass figure. She wore hip hugging blue jean shorts and a light pink tank top on. It was so hot today, since it was summer, but oddly, Emma never sweat, and she liked the heat.

She had long blonde silky natural hair, with even lighter highlights through it. She boredly ate the strawberries that sat in a bowl on the kitchen counter she leaned on. All her friends were gone for summer, even her best friend, Manny Santos. Manny was wild, unlike Emma, who was more on the good girl side but no Mary Sue, she liked to party sometimes and Manny could talk her into anything..but, she still held the most respect from everyone, for being the bright and pretty girl she was. Her Dad was so proud of Emma for being the highest grade setter in her classes this year.

She lived with her Dad, and older sister Alex, who was 17. The two weren't a like, with Alex having black hair, but I guess their length of hair was the same and had the same Hazel eyes, Emma's a bit lighter with a splash of green. Alex was a rebellious kind of girl, where Emma followed her Dad's rules. Why disobey? He was a good father, and he gave them a beautiful home and they stuck together like glue through the awful stuff they've been through...like her mothers death when Emma was born. Alex use to say nasty things when they were little, sure they got along now, but Alex said Emma had killed their mom because she had died through birth. Joey, their father, always said Caitlin loved her and was so excited for her to be born, and nothing Alex said could take that away.

"Hey Brat." came the voice herself.

Emma turned her head from staring out the window. Outside, their old swing that hung off a rope on a tree, was swinging back and forth. She got lost staring at it, wondering how it was moving when there was absolutely no wind today.

She turned her head to see Alex had opened the front door and came in, a little more bubbly than usual and smirking as she came over, stealing one of Emma's strawberrys.

"Careful Alex," Emma teased her older sister, "You're _almost_ smiling. Should I call Dad and let him know you're not feeling too well?" she put her hand up to take Alex's fever.

Alex scoffed and swatted her hand away, "Beat it, freak." she leaned back from the counter and backed up to the sink, leaning against it. Alex was what most called the 'Bad girl' at school. Speaking of school, it was coming back in a few weeks. "I met a guy last night." she smirked.

Emma had just bit into another strawberry and gave Alex a wierd look before swallowing it down. It was odd for Alex to gush about a boy out loud, in front of her. He must of been somethin' to catch Alex's attention. Emma was having fun visioning the guy tattooed head to toe, because everyone knew Alex loved her bad boys.

"Don't tell Dad." she warned Emma, her dazed look turning into a solid glare on her little sister.

Emma shrugged her left shoulder, "I won't." why would she? "What's he like?" she asked.

Alex almost turned jealous, squinting her eyes at Emma coldly, "Why do you want to know?"

Emma felt taken back. Alex and her were getting along so well lately, and since this summer, it was like a 1/80. "Fine," she lifted her hands in sarcastic defense, "Never mind." she went to get up, and grabbed her strawberries to leave.

Alex stood in the kitchen, alone now, swinging slightly back and forth as she crossed her arms and then nervously bit her thumbnail while smiling. She looked different to Emma, who had peaked back down at her once she was on the stairs. Alex looked truly enchanted or entranced, by whoever this new guy was.

Summer ended fast, which was unusual for a girl to be happy about but Emma was. She liked to be with her friends, to learn things, to impress her teachers and father with her brain. She wore her best jean mini skirt and white tank top, still the weather was still summer material.

This year was her junior year ! Which meant Alex's senior.

"Em!" she heard, and turned from walking up her school stairs of Degrassi. She let out a big smile as Manny's contagious dimpled smile met with hers.

"Manny!" the blonde even pouted as the two embraced another tight. "I missed you!" she sighed in relief, pulling away.

Manny had long brown hair with bangs across her forehead, she wore jean shorts that maybe revealed her ass a little too much but that was Manny. She made the school boys drool, and liked to tease men when they passed her down the street too. She finished with a buttoned up red top that looked ready to burst from her size of-erm, you know. Emma was blessed, but NOT like Manny Santos.

"How was summer?"

"Awful, didn't you hear how much I missed you?" EMma teased, beginning to walk up the steps but sat down in the middle with Manny. It was their classic 'sit down' spot to hang out. They watched all the new kids and new seniors getting out of their cars.

Manny giggled and went to open her mouth until a loud car with blasting, thumping, music rolled by and parked infront of the school. Alex got out of it, and it was a bright orange civic. Emma wrinkled her nose, wanting to know who would want to drive such a vibrant car like that. Alex had stepped out like she ruled the campus, and maybe she sort of did.

"Guessing that's Alex's new boyfriend." Emma told Manny who had to laugh at the mention of that.

Who'd want to take that psycho on a date? Manny swore sometimes Alex could be bipolar or something. Granted she was a little pretty, but she ruined it with her bad attitude. But sometimes guys liked a feisty girl I guess...

Both Emma and Manny peaked at the driver when they noticed the window was down. It looked dark for a moment, which was odd for the beautiful day it was, until Alex moved out of the way and the sunshine beamed on him. The guy had piercing blue eyes wearing a black jacket, and he held one hand on his steering wheel, and his other arm hung out the window. He just turned his head and was staring right back at them now, with a pair of full lips that naturally fell in almost a pout, and a cigarette hung at the corner of his lips. Emma tensed up when they locked eyes and she struggled a little to look away. She felt all the hair on her arms stick up, and she shifted in her spot uneasily. What was this feeling that had just overcome her? **  
**

She turned to Manny and asked in almost a hurry, "Want to get to class?"

"Classic Emma wanting to go to class early on the FIRST day." Manny teased, but had her eyes on the orange civic that now went to go park in the parking lot as Alex waited for him. "Damn. I'm a little jealous. Who is he?"

Emma paused to take a moment to think. She'd never seen him before.. was he even a student? There was something dangerous and off about him, of course there was, he was with Alex. But it was more than that, Emma could feel it, her whole body could.

Emma wasn't into bad boys, but this one was very alluring. She knew it was probably best to stay away from him. But as he exited his car, with a shade of sunglasses on now, Emma felt pulled back towards him and for not being able to see his eyes behind his sunglasses, she knew he was gazing at her too. She almost felt like she knew him, and she didn't like that, because she knew that wasn't possible. They've never met before.

"That's Jay Hogart." a voice startled them from behind, and both Emma and Manny turned to Darcy. Another friend of theirs.

"My prayers are with him." as she spoke, she placed her hand around her cross necklace. Darcy was in the religious club at school and went to Christian church every Sunday. She was very passionate about her beliefs.

Emma smiled to Manny who laughed and rolled her eyes. As Christian as Darcy could be, she could also be a girl who partied as hard as they did sometimes. Yup, it was a little hypocritical and it never made sense to Emma either. Emma never really knew where she stood with the whole God thing. She just believed in being a good person. Hopefully that was enough.

"Come on," Manny said and the three decided to go get their books that were in the school, in their lockers.

Emma had to glance once more back at her sister, still feeling strange about Jay. As if he knew she was going to glance over, they locked eyes again which made Emma turn back quickly and flee the scene with her friends following quickly behind.

"EMMA!"

Emma jumped, and scowled the blonde boy headed towards her down the hallway.

"We'll see you in class." snorted Manny, pulling Darcy away so Emma could be alone with Peter.

"Peter, I can't talk today." she let it go simply with that, walking to her locker but sighed when she felt him on her heels.

"But I've been doing some thinking, all summer, and I think our break up was a little unfair-"

Emma turned before opening her locker, "I just need some 'me' time, Peter. I feel like I'm not the girl I use to be. I like being independent, and I can't do that when you're always smothering me."

From down the hall, Darcy and Manny were giggling hard, and were shocked Emma was saying this. Some of the other students had even turned as well to watch the little 'show'.

Maybe Emma had finally hit her breaking point with her ex, but the old Emma would never have the guts to say the truth, but now, something had seemed to change and she wasn't shy nor felt bad to finally tell Peter how she felt.

"I wouldn't smother you if you just picked up your phone calls!" he snapped, getting more audience from the students. How embarrassing!

Emma missed the fact even Alex and her new boyfriend or whoever he was had come in and stopped to watch too. Alex crossed her arms with a side smirk, hoping Emma gave it good to PoinDexter. She got comfortable beside Jay who too watched with a hard look in his eyes.

Emma snapped back at Peter from under her breath, "I'd pick up your phone calls if you weren't such a stalker, now leave me alone!"

"STALKER?!" he yelled.

Emma groaned silently with embarrassment, and decided to leave her locker and the scene, but as she pushed past him and tried to storm off, he yelled so everyone could hear him.

"Well everyone should know THIS **stalke** r took HER precious virginity." he crossed his arms when Emma turned back, her mouth gaping.

Emma's mouth fell, her eyes blazing so hard she was seeing red. Manny's mouth even dropped and Darcy gasped. The whole crowd either looked at Emma or graciously cheered Peter for his 'accomplishment'. Everyone thought Emma Nelson was so innocent. Emma wanted to just...KILL him. The bell rang, and tears burned her eyes. She glanced around at her fellow students and even friends giving her looks and she saw the nearest bathroom, going to go run into it.

What she missed next was Peter smirking and turning around to walk to class, to slip on a piece of paper out from under his foot and he fell back, quick, with a gasp and fell **hard** into one of the locker behind him, slamming his head on a sharp piece near the lock. He landed with a thud, and blood poured from his head, and some students began to scream bloody murder. What the HELL just happened?

"Oh my god!" Alex even freaked out and her eyes widened in horror. She pushed her body back into Jay 's when teachers ran by them and tried to help Peter. He wasn't moving. As any natural human would, she closed her eyes to the blood that gushed out his head onto the floor.

Jay stood there calmly through the tragedy before his eyes, but his eyes were on the bathroom door Emma fled into, rather than the **dead** boy who lied on the ground infront of him.

...Hope that virginity of hers was worth it, PoinDex. Jay smirked and walked off.

(((((((**))))))))

"Emma, you okay?"

Emma wanted to say yes, but the right answer would be no; for once. Her father found her sitting in her dim lighted room, studying but not really.

Peter had died one week ago now. He didn't deserve to die. .. _but,_ how would you feel when he suddenly dies after humiliating you in front of everybody?

"Fine, Dad." she looked up, connecting eyes with Joey who smiled softly.

"You're my good one, Em." he joked with a wink and closed her door back behind him to give her privacy. He hoped she was okay. He heard about what happened to that boy she use to date. It was like a freak accident. Truly a loss for the principle who was also Peter's mother.

Emma scowled when he shut the door. Of course she was the 'good one', she didn't sneak out like Alex did or start trouble. In fact, Emma was DYING to get named valedictorian the end of this school year, and this school year just started!

' _Emm- maaaaaaaaaaa...'_

Emma lifted her head, and felt a warm breath against her ear, her eyes widened and she frantically looked around. What the hell was that? It sounded like someone whispered her name right in her ear, and then some kind of wind flew by her. She, a little creeped out now, hugged her arms, rubbing them as she felt cold.

She eyed her window, that was a little cracked open, and insisted what she heard was probably the wind.

Still though, it didn't make it easier to fall asleep.

The next morning was a beautiful day, the sun shining through her open window .Emma got up from bed for school, stretched her arms and led herself to her bathroom she shared with Alex.

Emma went to open the bathroom door, since always the first one in since first to wake up every day. Alex liked to sleep in. Or not even go to school. Which ever.

Emma stumbled a bit when she didn't expect the door to be locked. Hmm, wierd. "Alex?" she knocked. Nothing. Emma tried to play with the handle and shove her shoulder into the door. Maybe it was stuck.

No budge.

"Alex, let me in!" she rolled her eyes, guessing Alex had some hangover or something this morning. She was never up this early. "Open the door!"

She gasped when the door made a loud click and her hand shot back from it. "Open sesame." she joked lightly, but then turned the handle slowly and crept the door open.

The site in front of her had Emma's mouth gaped, watching in slight worry and panic as her sister sat on her knees, on the bathroom floor, her eyes blood shot, and her palms placed together like she was praying. And she was.

"God forgive me for all my sins, please lord, who-"

"Alex?" Emma whispered, confused why Alex stared almost right through her, since she stood in front. She went to Alex, and she looked...sick. "Lex, are you okay?" she looked over her shoulder to call her father, "DAD!" she turned back to yelp in fright. Alex's blood shot eyes were looking right at her, her greasy looking hair looking a bit tangled.

"Pray with me."

Emma swallowed hard, and backed away from Alex. Joey had run in then, and stopped at the door, glancing between his daughters and more worriedly at Alex.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he pushed Emma behind him who ran to the door, squeezing the door frame as she felt scared. What was wrong with Alex?

"Pray with me." Alex only repeated, her eyes still on Emma until her Dad grabbed her face to make her look at him.

"What is this?!" he shouted at her, "Drugs again? Talk to me Alex! I'm so sick of this shit from you!"

Alex whispered one more time as her hand slid behind her back _. "Pray with me."_

Emma's eyes widened "DADD!" Emma screamed, shooting forward as Alex held a broken piece of some glass. The mirror in the bathroom was broken, how had Emma missed that?

Joey cried out but caught Alex's wrist before she shot the broken blade down on him. Emma's eyes burned with tears, watching wildly as Joey held Alexs wrist from hurting him or herself, which she had done, as Joey looked down and noticed her wrist cutting down her arms. Emma bursted into tears and ran to her room.

Joey cupped Alex's face who seemed to of now fainted in his arms, "Alex, baby, what's happened?" he began to cry and craddle her "What happened?"

((((((((*))))))

"Will she be okay?" whispered Joey to the Doctor who came to the house to privately inspect Alex.

Emma was on her bed, her knees curled to her chest, looking through her creaked door that was placed right across from Alex's.

Alex's door was open, and the brunette was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking emotionless.

Emma's eyes shimmered before she got up, and went to close her door but not before hearing the Doctor. "Just give her some rest. She'll be fine."

Fine!? She had tried to stab their Dad with a broken shard. What was up with her? Emma crawled back into her bed, into her covers, and curled into it.

(((**)))

One Month Later.

It's like her Dad, and even Alex, acted like it had never happened. Alex woke up the next morning back to her normal self. She apologized though for her 'freak out', which Emma actually wanted to refer to 'almost murder', but whatever. Alex said she had been drinking with friends and couldn't remember what happened or anything. Maybe her drink was ruffied or something. But Doctors didn't find anything in her system. Emma didn't care, as long as something like that didn't happen again.

It was the weekend now, and they were going to the beach. They as in her, Manny, Alex and their Dad, rumor was Jay was coming too since Joey wanted to meet him. Come to think of it, Emma hadn't even seen him around at school much, or maybe she was just distracted by everything lately to notice.

"I brought beeeeeer!" sang Manny happily, walking into the house with her beach bag and pink bikini on with a jean skirt.

Emma sat in the tv room and Joey peaked his head out from the kitchen, "I didn't hear that Manny Santos."

Both the girls giggled and then waited another hour before Alex finally came in, with Jay behind. He wore a backwards black hat, which looked kinda cute on him, with his light brown hair peaking out from under. He looked older, Emma swore maybe he was 18 and just failed a year. He stopped behind Alex when she noticed Emma and Manny in the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" Alex asked.

Emma caught Jay's eye and the two stared at another before Emma decided to avoid it and motioned to the back door, "In the driveway, packing the car up." she turned away from them, pretending to go through her bag one last time to make sure she had everything.

There was something about Jay she couldn't shake off.

When Emma turned, Alex narrowed her eyes and turned to look back at Jay and looked back at Emma when she saw that look in his eyes towards her sister. He was in a trance. He always seemed to be when Emma was around and it was starting to really tick Alex off. Alex crossed her arms clenching her jaw. If her little sister thought she could steal Jay from her, she was wrong.

"Lets go." she snapped at Jay, leading him upstairs. It had to be the first time he's ever even been in their house.

(((*)))

"Alright, pack it up, lets go!" Joey cheered happily, following Manny and Emma and helping them lift a cooler and then their beach bags into the trunk.

"Geez Joe," teased Manny, "What'd you put in here?" the cooler was so damn heavy!

Emma bent down to the bag down by her feet and went to pick it up, but someone grabbed it for her. Those blue eyes stared back at her as Jay swiftly put the bag in the car but kept his hard gaze on her. Emma swallowed, and her heart stopped.

"You're welcome." he teased with a playful smirk.

"Thanks.." she drifted, putting her hands on her waist and then remembered she was only wearing a white bikini, and now lifted her gaze to Jay's, whose eyes roamed down her body. Her heart sped now, quite quickly. She looked down his lean tall body too, and then shook her head out of it. She wasn't even this kind of girl! Who lusted after some guy? None the less a guy who was dating her sister?

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her turn her head and seem to be trying to avoid his gaze now. His voice was so husky and smooth.

Meanwhile, Alex was charging around the car to get to her Dad, "We're not going." she simply announced.

"what?" Joey asked, stopping before he got in and Emma turned to see what was going on.

"You're not going to come?" she asked, this was like a family thing. She just wanted Alex to come and have a good time for once. Things had been so, dark, lately.

"No." Alex simply shot back, her eyes visiously glaring at Emma and turning back to her Dad like this was _her_ fault.

Emma rolled her eyes, not understanding what the hell she did now.

"Fine, get in the car you two." Joey said to Manny and Emma. They got in, and Alex backed up to give him room out of the driveway. When Joey reversed the car out, Emma glanced out the window from the passanger side to see Alex's glare on her before she turned and grabbed Jay's hand, pulling him inside back into the house.

Geez. What was up with Alex? Emma wondered.

Either way, they had a blast at the beach, even if they did share it with her old Dad but, he could be quite the goof.

((((*)))))

When they got home, it was late, and the house was dark. Joey had dropped Manny off first, and then headed home.

"I'm hitting the hay." he yawned, going up the stairs, step by step slowly and heavily. He got a rather big sun burn too.

Emma giggled and nodded, slightly tired herself but turned towards the kitchen to grab a glass to drink first. She knew her way around, since the lights were out, and this was the house she was born in. She made it to the sink, and felt out a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

After a few chugs, she jumped when the light went on. She turned and swallowed when Alex stood there, in nothing but her usual over sized pajama shirt. She looked as pissed as she did when they left though. Emma sighed and put her cup down.

"What is it now, Alex?" she was growing tired of her sisters mood swings. She rounded the kitchen counter towards her sister before she stopped, and noticed something missing from the knife holder. A big pair of sharp scissors. "Lex...?" Emma turned back to her older sister, but it was too late, the scissors in Alex's hand plunged into Emma's chest.

Emma's eyes shimmered, and the lights blew out as she looked at her sister who betrayed her like this and Alex stared back at her just as teary eyed, like this hurt her more than Emma. Emma gasped, and felt like her heart had been impaled. Her knees went weak.

Emma heard Alex whisper one more thing before she fell down to the floor. "Go to hell, Emma. He's _mine_."

Everything went black.

Then blue, red, blue and red lights began to shimmer in Emma's vision.

"Emma, stay with us." she heard a voice, and the sound of an ambulance was heard too.

Then her fathers sobbing, "How could this happen? How could she do this?"

"Sir how old is your daughter?"

"She's only 16!"

Emma's eye was pulled open by a paramedic, flashing a light in her eye. Emma now was in and out, noticing blood all over her shirt, her Dad sitting on the side of the ambulance, and she felt it speeding to the hospital.

"Alex." She whispered, her throat dry, her chest stinging, her eyes heavy.

The paramedic looked to the other happily, "We got her, stabilize her until we get to the hospital." she looked back down at Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Emma. Listen to me. Don't worry honey, your sister won't ever be able to hurt you again and you're going to live through this."

Emma felt everything fade to black again.

That was 5 months ago now **. 5 months** since Emma had been stabbed by pair of scissors by her older sister. 5 months since Alex had been imprisoned in an institution, they diagnosed her as schizophrenic and bipolor. Emma had been in the hospital for a few weeks before she was let go, forever with a small scar over her left breast where Alex had stabbed her. It was stitched up and took months to heal the way Emma wanted it to, where people couldn't see it so much unless she had her top off or wore a low shirt. It was a white line now, could go unnoticed sometimes.

Emma had been home schooled since that night, not wanting to see anyone, or go through any more than what they had. Joey took time off work too. He visited Alex, but not a lot, and it was like talking to a mute anyways who had black eyes. He never understood why she did it, and Emma didn't either. She never spoke now, Emma heard, but wouldn't know since she never wanted to see her again.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Joey asked, for the millionth time. He looked good, in a suit which he hadn't done since he use to go to work every day, but they were trying to turn a new leaf.

He had bought an apartment, just for them, and got rid of the house with horrible memories.

Emma sat at the kitchen table, a mug in front of her that he had placed down. For only being 5 months, she looked a bit more...mature, probably from what she been through. She was a month away now from being 17. It was the end of February and that made it easier to go back to school for last semester of her junior year. Atleast everyones second semester just started too.

. "Yeah Dad." she smiled sadly, "I need to go back." she sucked in a breath. "I'm going crazy here."

Joey smiled at the joke, but Emma saw his body tense a bit.

"right," she joked again, "I shouldn't say things like that."

"Emma, you're not like her." Joey spoke to her, but he didn't look at her. Most times, Joey couldn't even say Alex's name to Emma.

Emma looked away and didn't want to talk about it either. She got up and wore hip hugging blue jeans and a button up white blouse, her hair long, and straightened. She looked beautiful, ready, strong. Joey was so proud of her.

"I need to go back." Emma repeated once more, grabbing her bag. "Besides, Manny insists Liberty Van Zandt needs a little competition for valedictorian." she smiled softly, remembering how much she use to want that. That's what she'll do, focus on that.

"You're going to get it honey." Joey said, leaning in and kissing her forehead before grabbing his keys. "Lets go, I'll drive you to school."

"No way!" Emma exclaimed, passing him a playful smile but walked to the door. "Manny's picking me up with Darcy."

"Manny!?" Joey had no idea she could even drive! "PLEASE BE CAREF-" the door slammed shut and he chuckled.

He turned and took a deep breath. Him and Emma would be okay.

He hoped.

(((*)))

Manny squeeled as she drove, and she was the same ol' Manny. "Em! I can't believe it! YOu're back!" she was ecstatic, and missed her so dang much! Joey never let Emma out and for a while, Emma didn't want to go out either.

Darcy turned her head to peak at Emma in the backseat, "Schools not the same without you." she gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just hope everyone else feels that way." snickered Emma, sadly looking down and a bit nervous.

"Why wouldn't they?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Oh I don't know," Emma mumbled under her breath, "I'm only the girl now who had been stabbed by her crazy sister." She knew the gossip was going to fly like no tomorrow today.

"Don't forget you're also the girl who dated Peter Stone before his freak accident." chimed in Manny, but was being playful.

"Only **you** could make that into some sick joke, Manny." taunted Darcy, slapping her arm, "How is that going to make Emma feel better?!"

Emma smiled though, rolling her eyes and shook her head. She knew that was just a weird coincidence. Right?

((((((***)))))

The three walked up the school stairs with Emma glancing around at all the old familiar spots, yet some things have changed . Manny and Darcy also wore cheerleading out fits, which was different. Emma felt a little disconnected still.

"You want to go in?" Manny asked Emma. The weather was pretty icy for Feburary so the girls went straight into school.

Emma stopped at Manny's locker and kept her eyes down, knowing people were looking, and staring.

"They're staring at me," Manny taunted her playfully, trying to make her feel better, "I curled my hair today." she flipped it and giggled.

Emma laughed and leaned on her locker, tilting her head up, "What would I do without you?"

Manny pouted, "Die of boredom, which is what I've been doing the last 5 months. Have I told you how happy I am you're back?"

"7 times." Emma noted and laughed to then catch eye of something and her smile faded, but her eyes locked on this _something._ This **someone.**

Jay Hogart walked across the hall from the office he came out of, looking more grown up than the last time Emma saw him, and even more mysterious. He walked right to his locker which was beside Queen B's locker (Paige Michealchuck). He opened his locker door, and Emma noticed how he was alone and probably preferred it that way.

Emma shook her head, and tried to look away from him but Manny already turned when she saw her best friend in a daze. She saw Jay, and she turned her head back to Emma, a little shocked and confused. Maybe Emma was just curious to what he was up to, since having dated Alex. But Manny swore she saw a slight interest in her eyes. Curiosity.

Darcy had come back over from her locker and noted with a huff, "I can't find my bible. I've got my religion class **first** period."

Emma replied, "I'm sure you'll find it."

"Pray for it." Manny teased, receiving a glare from Darcy and slight giggle from Emma. Manny than barked at a few kids who passed them slowly, staring at Emma. "Take a picture! It lasts longer! And you can take it home, and show your parents! Do you want an autograph?!"

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed, blushing as the kids ran off.

She had gotten the attention of Miss Queen B who was standing with her 'girls' Hazel and Ashley. "Oh my god," Paige whispered, at her locker. "Is that who I think it is?" she gazed at Emma.

Jay stood at his locker and was grabbing some things as he glanced to the side at the girls with Paige. Him and Paige hooked up sometimes, at parties, but it was nothing serious. He hoooked up with many other girls too, but Paige didn't seem to get the hint that they weren't a couple.

"That's Emma Nelson, right?" Ashley asked, "She's back?"

Jay quickly glanced over his shoulder to see her. There she was, standing there, by her locker and friends. She looked great as always with that innocent aura she had, that **virtue,** and bright smile. He was glad she kept it, due to what she's been through. She bit her lip to whatever Manny was saying, and was blushing a bit. Jay swallowed and had turn away as he felt his breath go, and pants tighten. There was always something about her he so badly wanted and couldn't deny anymore.

Seeing her again was raising old feelings that he had felt for her when he was even with Alex. Those feelings never really went away. He hadn't seen her though since what happened. He couldn't believe it either when he heard Alex stabbed Emma. Since Alex was arrested, Jay never spoke to her again.

"Who is she?" Hazel asked.

Paige pushed her books into her locker and turned to look at Jay with a smirk and put her hand on his arm before explaining. "Alexs sister. The one she stabbed." Alex was in their grade, Emma was a year younger. She then winced, feeling and seeing Jay stiffen a little, "Sorry babe. Forgot you dated that freak."

"You guys don't have anything better to do then to gossip?" Jay taunted them, even Paige glared over at him offended.

As if answering Jay, Hazel continued gossiping, "She's pretty. Alex was always a hag. Probably why she stabbed her, poor girl."

Paige shrugged, not caring who was 'pretty' just as long as **she** was the prettiest. She was like the Snow White Queen who needed to be the fairest of them all. When she turned to Jay though, she saw his eyes locked on Emma across the hall and her jaw clenched.

"Jay." she raised an eyebrow. Now she was noticing what Alex had always noticed, his little 'thing' for the younger blonde.

(((*))))

From across the hall, Emma heard someone yell Jay's name on the other side. She couldn't help but glance over, seeing Jay turned to Paige Michealchuck, and couldn't believe her eyes when Paige leaned up, cupped his face rather possessively, and kissed him.

Manny slowly stopped by Emma, seeing the blonde in a moment of trying to take this in. Jay was with Paige Michealchuck?

Emma turned, trying not to stare or get caught again looking at him. It was getting wierd for even her. She didn't know why she was always so drawn to him. It wasn't just his looks, there was something else.

"What you lookin' at?" damn, caught. Manny gave Emma a knowing look.

"I-I just saw him was all, and wondered- I wonder if he sees Alex at all or has since..." she flinched a little herself, hearing her say her sisters name out loud and letting herself think about that night.

"I doubt it." Manny said, raising an eyebrow at her like that was just crazy. She then eyed the couple across the hall again. "They're not serious by the way. He never is with anybody."

The bell rang, and Emma glanced back over with Manny to see Paige now leading her clique to class, Jay not following but in fact leaning back on his locker, staring right back at her with those very intensive blue eyes that haunted her mind now and then.

Emma's breath stopped, and Manny saw their moment and whispered to Emma, "Always did seem like he had his eyes on _you_ though."

Emma snapped out of it, and got out of the way of passing students. She remembered she needed to get to class too. She needed to get Jay out of her head. It was wrong.

"Lets go." Emma plead, grabbing Manny's hand and dragged her to class.

 _ **{Breaking Ben-Dance With The Devil}  
"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

 _ **Hold on. Hold on.**_

 _ **Don't you dare, look him in the eye. As you dance with the devil tonight."  
**_


	2. And Hell Followed With Him

Emma didn't know how it happened, but as she walked into English class, there Jay sat near the second back row. Everyone had already gotten most of their seats, and the only ones left was in front of him, behind or in the far back corner. Oh! There was one in the front, just a step away from her! She went to move to that seat, but someone popped their bag down and sat.

Damn.

Emma glanced up to see Jays head look up now as he clicked a pen boredly, and his burning eyes gazed around and then caught sight of her. She quickly glanced at the seat in front of him, behind and then in the corner. The corner it was.

Wasn't he suppose to be a year older? Then again, Ashley Kerwin was also in this class. Maybe English in both periods weren't that different. Maybe it was a split class.. Who the hell knows how he was in this class too.

"Everybody, take your seats." Mrs Kwan called to the rest of people who rushed into the door.

Darcy was another late student as she came running in, "Em!" she happily greeted, blocking her path of going to the corner. Emma sighed almost impatiently, but plastered a smile to Darcy as she squished down the rows trying to get to the corner.

"Hey." she greeted to then huff when a student sat in that corner seat just as she stood near the open desk in front of Jay and glanced down at it, then at him. He leaned back in his chair now, so calm and collected, pretending like he didn't know she was having a hard time trying to avoid this seat.

"Ou, sit here!" gasped Darcy, pointing at the very seat as she took the one behind Jay. Now he sat in the middle, and Emma had to sit in front.

She slowly put her stuff down and avoided looking at him as she sat. She could barely get a regular heart beat. Was he looking at her? She swore she felt eyes at the back of her neck. She tensed, and tried to gaze up at the teacher up front who was getting ready to start.

"Unfortunately," scoffed Mrs Kwan, "the books I want us to read this year, aren't in yet. Thank your lousy principle for that." some students chuckled. She stood next to a box on her table, and started to reach into it to grab some books and pass them down the isles, "So today, for shits and giggles, we'll read the bible. Since this school seems to have hundreds of copies of it."

Emma smiled a little, shaking her head. Mrs Kwan was a very low patience teacher, she was funny, even when she tended not to be.

"I just came from Religion!" Darcy said out loud, and half the class snickered. She caught both Emma and Jay's glance back at her and she smiled to Emma, "Isn't this exciting?"

"A blast." Emma just muttered, turning back around but smiled and shook her head. A chuckle was heard behind her. She knew just from who.

"Haven't really read this thing a lot." Kwan admitted, opening it up and going through the pages, "So I say go in groups, every isle get together, and read different sections of the bible so that at the end of the class, we'll talk about what you've read, and then for laughs, we'll talk about your opinions and beliefs."

Darcy raised her hand and Kwan groaned. Jay seemed to of straightened up in his chair, as if he was actually liking this class now. He thought Kwan was going to be a stuck up boring bitch, but her bored belief in God was amusing him. Maybe too much.

"Yes Miss Edwards?"

"I just feel you're coming off too rude about something I take a lot of pride in." next to Darcy, another bible member of her club nodded.

Mrs Kwan rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm sorry. Now, lets get into groups."

Emma stilled. Her isle consisted of Ashley Kerwin, Darcy, and Jay. Ashley turned around to her and pushed her desk around to sit next to her, but facing Darcy and Jay. Darcy had pushed her desk up and next to Jays, ALMOST sitting by him, but keeping that distance just incase from the bad boy. Emma sucked in a breath before standing and turning hers around too. She sat back in her desk to lock eyes with Jay who sat right across her now. How the heck was she to avoid him now?

In the middle of 'debate', that seemed to conjure up while reading between Ashley and Darcy, Jay couldn't help but lean forward to Emma as he boredly used his pen to flip through the bible pages.

"So," he asked, "Are you good friends with this bible thumper?"

Emma looked up from staring at the cover of the bible. She hadn't opened hers yet. Darcy was basically reading it to them off by heart. She blinked and tilted her head, wondering how he could talk about Darcy like that while sitting almost next to the girl, but Darcy didn't hear, and her and Ashley in a world of their own much like Emma felt with Jay. In their own little world.

Emma crossed her arms on her desk, leaning forward and replied, "Yes. She's..nice. So we're friends. Do you have any of those?"

Jay raised an eyebrow at her skeptically but humorously. She tried not to smile. "I have friends." he noted, then repeated, "Nice?" he then insisted with a smirk, " **I** can be nice."

Emma looked down, trying so bad to stop smiling. Was he trying to say he wanted them to be friends? Wouldn't that be..wierd?

Emma then looked up and saw his eyes drift down to something on her, his eyes clouding.

She glanced down, noticing how she leaned forward on her desk not only lowered her shirt, but pushed her chest up, but (As much as she blushed at the thought) it couldn't of been that, must of been the scar that was now showing, or hell, maybe both.

Emma leaned back, adjusting the ends of her shirt at her hips so not to be so forward that she caught him looking, and he blinked, snapping out of it and she turned her head to look away. It had to be the scar he was looking at.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, his face blank.

Emma couldn't believe he apologized. "I get it." she muttered, looking down. "Stab wounds are interesting." wait until you lived through one. She started to panic a bit inside, and wanted to go. Flashes of Alex that night replayed in her head. Before she knew it, the bell rang and the students looked up, and then at the clock.

It was time to go.

"What?" Kwan even looked confused, looking down at her watch. She swore the class had another half hour!?

Emma tried to breath, and count to 10. Funny things were happening lately. She wanted to just finish her last few classes, and go home. Sleep it off.

The students slowly got up, getting their books. Some of them looked confused too but ready to go. Emma for some reason felt guilty; but it's not like she could speed up time or anything right? That was silly. She looked up and saw everyone but Jay moving, and his icy eyes on her skeptically. She swallowed, swearing it was like he knew something she didn't, not yet.

He then grinned cheshire like and noted, "Time flys when you're having fun."

Emma watched him get up, and leave his bible on the desk. She watched him go, and turned to hers before huffing and standing up to go grab it and give it back to Mrs Kwan.

"AH!"

Emma dropped the book, her finger smoking up when she had touched the bible.

What. The. Actual. FUCK.

What. in . the. **hell.**

"You okay?" Emma gasped and turned to Darcy. She had hoped she didn't see that. The bible had literally BURNED her. "Emma?"

Darcy watched the blonde flee. Without her books. Without the bible she dropped.

((((****)))))

Emma got home and slammed the door behind her to lean on it, panting. She ran all the way home from school, screw those last few classes. Her old self would never say that, but her old self never got burned by bible books, and heard _**things**_ \- or got stabbed by someone who was suppose to be her sister.

"What is happening to me?" EMma sobbed silently and then sucked in a breath when her Dad's room opened.

"Honey, you're home? Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. I just. I needed a break." Emma tried to wipe her tears.

Joey pretended not to see them, noticing she didn't want him to. "You want to talk?"

"No."

"Honey, you know we can talk about anything." he followed her to her room.

"Oh my god," EMma said, snickering in disbelief and couldn't wait to get to her bedroom. They couldn't talk about anything at all. Not even Alex. Barely about her mother. And the last thing she wanted right now, was to pretend everything would be okay after a pep talk with her Dad. Nothing was okay anymore.

"It'll all be alright!" he insisted.

Emma stopped at her door, holding it before slamming it close. "Stop acting like everything is alright. It's never going to be alright!"

Joey jumped when she slammed it shut

((((((******))))))))))

 _"So how bout it? Paiges party? Me and you?"_ Manny's voice was on the other end.

Emma sat on her bed that weekend tying up her heels with one hand, her other holding her cellphone to her ear. "I thought it was just going to be us tonight. You know, girls night at the movies or something. Talk about how miserable we are with you single, and me going crazy?" she used dry humor, sue her.

Manny laughed on the other end, "Come on Em, we need some fun. I'm single, your single-"

Emma gasped, hearing a violent crash from beside her and turned her head to the lamp that use to be on her table, that was now on the floor in bits.

"Emma?"

What the hell. Emma got up, and looked around her room. That lamp was always in the MIDDLE of her table. How could it fall?

 _'Emmmmaaaa._ ' a voice breathed in the air, echoing against the walls.

Now she SWORE she heard something. "Was that you?" Emma was hoping that was Manny, but the girl on the other end scoffed.

"I thought you fell or something." Manny had heard the crash and asked, "You alright? ... .Emma?"

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed them. "I don't know." maybe she was imagining things. Some fun would actually be nice. "Fine, lets go to Paige's party. She only throws the best ones right?"

Manny laughed and cheered, "Yes! I'll pick you up in 15."

Emma nodded, and with that hung up. But not before narrowing her eyes around her room once more. What the hell was going on with her lately? Hearing things, that couldn't possibly be there.

She barely slept anymore. Maybe she just needed to focus on her health better. Move on.

She nodded with that, and she turned to her mirror, and turned her body as she viewed her outfit. Short black casual dress with skinny straps and her hair naturally blow dried straight. Barely make up on but some mascara. She looked really good. The dress barely touched her thigh and showed off that body and legs of her.

She smiled and left.

When she shut the front door of her apartment, in her room, the mirror cracked as if a hand punched it. But nobody was there...

Least, to the eye they weren't.

In the reflection of the mirror, kind of like Bloody Mary, stood Bloody Peter's ghost, huffing and puffing madly that his haunting on Emma was barely working..

He'd show her.

Soon.

(((((*)))))

"Jimmy Brookes?" Manny asked Emma boredly, standing in the middle of the party that was overcrowded. Like Emma said, Paige threw the best parties. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but these two. Manny was trying to find who she'd have fun with tonight.

Emma wrinkled her nose, sipping her drink from her red cup in hand. "You fooled around with him before remember? Plus, he's too cocky."

"Ah right, _cock_ " Manny joked, " **Now** I remember him." she squished her fingers together, "Very small, if I'm correct?"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

"Hey." Emma jumped and turned to Craig Mannings; only the cutest boy in school. She smiled alittle and waved her fingers back at her old neighbor. "Hey." they always had now and then flirtation, he respected her, and she liked that about him.

He looked at her and his eyes twinkled, but when he noticed Manny, he did a double take and his mouth hung. Manny, always leaving little to the imagination, wore a tight white crop top, that was see-through and wore a lace black bra under. Her belly botton was pierced, and she wore the shortest jean skirt in the party.

"Hey Manny." he greeted, and drooled (Emma noticed).

Emma's smile faded, and looked down. Manny just smiled back at him and put her hands on her waist, glancing to Emma and back at him while tilting her head, "What's up Craig?"

Emma looked away before Manny saw the disappointment on her face, a little upset that Craig was definitely choosing Manny over her right now.

Emma was beautiful, don't get her wrong, she knew that, but she didn't get the attention for it when Manny was around because Manny was wild, and fun, and sexy. When guys looked at Emma, she swore they thought _'oh thats a nice pretty girl to bring home to mom_ ', but then when they glanced at Manny, they probably thought ' _Oh now thats a nice girl to take home now.'_

"Want to dance?" Craig asked Manny.

Emma forced a smile when Manny opened her mouth but didn't reply, not until looking at her best friend with permission. She'd never leave Emma alone. And if she knew Emma was a little hurt right now, she'd of never danced with Craig either.

"Sure." Manny said after smiling back to Emma and then up at Craig. The two wondered off, and Emma chugged back that drink in her hand.

She turned back to the table, feeling the drink giving her a buzz, and wanted a little more. She glanced to the right, swearing she heard her name, and ofcourse she did, Hazel and Ashley were whispering to some group of people and glancing at her, probably telling them her history and about her 'tragedy.' Now , about that drink.

Emma turned back and grabbed the vodka that was piled in with the booze and beer on the party table. She poured some in her cup as a voice came up from behind and teased her, "Has someone been missing her AA meetings?"

Emma had to laugh, knowing it was **him.** "I need a little.." she drifted off as she put maybe more than a shot or two, or six in her cup, "Courage."

She turned to Jay, her heart skipping a bit. He looked good, that good old backwards hat back on and his cute little hairs peaking out, that bad boy pout on. He looked confused for a moment before he looked over his shoulder where she glanced and saw her audience, "Screw those people." he said with a sneer and turned back to her, grabbing the vodka bottle from her and just hung onto it.

Emma snickered, hating to hear people say that to her, "You don't really know what it's like-" she flinched, remembering who it was she was talking to. He knew, he knew what it was like knowing Alex, and knowing what she did.

"Sorry. That was so rude. Ofcourse you do-"

"No I don't, you're right, not like you do." he pierced his lips, and gazed down at the floor, and then up at her body, gazing up her slowly. Emma wished he'd stop doing that. His eyes then fell around her chest, but not in a smoldering way this time, knowing her scar was somewhere under her dress. "Can we talk about it?"

Emma paused. She knew they both wanted to have that conversation, or at least imply they should have it. So now it's been done, but maybe they didn't have to talk about it now. Ever. "No. As far as we know, she doesn't exist anymore. Okay?" Emma looked so helpless as she asked, and his eyes clouded as he watched her.

He nodded, and raised his vodka bottle as if to cheers for that, "Fine by me." he took a chug. Emma smiled and shook her head, sipping her drink and cringing a little. Gross! How did Jay drink this stuff without cringing?

She heard her name once more behind her, and then Paige's, and she knew those bitches Hazel and the rest of them were probably getting ready to tell Paige just who Jay was hanging around right now. She looked back at him, to see he had looked over at them too, before softly back at her.

"Maybe you should go." she told him.

"Think I give a shit what Paige's minions think?" he snickered.

Emma was shocked by his reply and then sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I do. Unfortunately. They really know how to raise hell on people they hate. I don't want Paige getting the wrong idea."

Jay's foot stepped out, and landed closer in front of her. Emma peaked up at him under her eyelashes as he slowly, playfully, got closer, "What _idea_ would that be?"

Emma swallowed, and then snapped out of it. This couldn't be a thing! She couldn't fall for _Jay Hogart._ Even if he was the only thing that made her feel connected again. PLus, he had a fling with her sister before, and now fucking the most popular cheerleader at school. What was next? Seducing the volley ball girls team?

Jay must of noticed her desperation for change of subject. "They don't hate you, they just think you're top news." he confirmed.

Emma sadly laughed, "I'd rather think they just hate me."

"Emma?" the two heard and turned, noticing a thin, tall dark haired boy with thick darker shaped eyebrows and emerald green eyes.

"Hey..Declan.." Emma slowly greeted, her stomach turning into knots. He was Peter's old friend. They were kind of alike, but maybe Declan was more nice to her than Peter ever was. She had no reason to hate him, he just reminded her so much of Peter since he was a rich boy who based his coolness on his money and looks. But maybe she was being too cruel, since Peter was gone now.

Declan coughed nervously, noticing the cold eyes of Jay Hogart on him. "You wanna dance?"

"Jay!" came Paige's voice, coming over. Perfect timing. Emma stepped a little away from Jay, while Jay's eyes didn't even move off of Declan in a very jealous looking way.

Emma opened her mouth to reply to Declan, who looked nervous under Jay's glare. Emma was a bit speechless, not knowing what to say. She kind of wanted to stay with Jay, but another blonde had just got here and was practically throwing herself on him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." she purred.

Jay finally, slowly, removed his eyes off of Declan but clenched his jaw. He then glanced down at Paige with a look in his eyes that sort of looked between irritated and not in the mood.

Emma wanted to leave. She couldn't watch the Queen B basically dry hump the side of Jay's leg. "You know what, Declan? Lets go talk instead, outside." she grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away from the scene she wanted to get away from.

Paige had glanced over with a slight jealous glare but was then happy to see the pair walk off, and hoped they go make out or something so Emma would leave Jay alone. But whom wasn't leaving whom alone? ...

Emma led Declan away, she wouldn't mind company as she got away from the new 'cute couple' anyways, since Manny was still busy, grinding on Craig on the dancefloor. Declan followed her, happily, but hissed as he felt a burning sensation at the back of his head.

Back with Paige, Jay was still drilling holes in the back of Declans head until Emma pulled them out of site out to the backyard.

"I need help, in my room, for...something." Paige giggled, a little drunk and rubbing her hand up and down Jay's arm.

Jay sighed, but nodded, letting her lead the way up the stairs. He'd need a good fuck anyways now. Emma looked so fucking damn good in that tight little dress and it barely covered her, but still left a lot to the imagination. How did she do that? Look so fucking sexy but respectable at the same time? And how did just a smile from her get his cock so hard?

(((*)))

Paige had just opened her room door to lead Jay in when Hazel and Ashley came running up the stairs from the party.

"Paige we need more mixers!" Ashley exclaimed.

Paige scoffed madly, impatient with waiting to be fucked by Jay. If these girls had ever gone through it, they'd understand just how amazing he was and how they should NOT be trying to ruin this for her right now. She needed that magic cock of his, now!

"Jimmy and some guys are threatening to leave if we don't find some." Pouted Hazel, who held the biggest crush for Jimmy and gave Paige a begging sort of look.

"UGH!" Paige almost stomped her foot, "Fine, I'll go to the corner store. But you're coming with me! Jay. Wait RIGHT here."

"oW!" winced Hazel, being dragged by Paige who held a tight grip on her arm, almost causing bruising. The two went back down the stairs and through the party to go leave for more drinks.

Jay boredly leaned on the bedroom door, knowing that whatever was going to go down, now wasn't, but wasn't particularly that disappointed. He fucked other girls than Paige. Infact, Jay caught Ashleys small smile at him when he remembered she still stood there and she bit her lip seductively at him.

She'd do for now. He needed a release badly.

(((*)))

"Do you miss him?" Declan asked Emma.

Emma shifted in her spot on the back porch . "Peter?"

He nodded. He smiled sadly, "I know he didn't treat you right. And I know he was a dick. But I miss him."

"It was horrible what happened." Was all Emma could say before she sucked in a breath and got up, "Be right back." she had to just, go. Go anywhere than where this conversation was.

She went back into the party, and up the stairs. She found the bathroom and shut the door, closing her eyes and leaning on the wall.

So much for a fun night.

(((((****))))

"Oh god... Please!" Ashley yelled out, loud enough to be heard through the thin walls. Ashley was being pounded forward on the bed while lying on her stomach, naked, only heels on in Paige's bed, fucking Jay Hogart. She couldn't help it, she knew Paige called dibs on him but he was so _**fucking**_ **hot.** And so **fucking** good.

She sobbed in pleasure, screaming for climax. She felt her ass tightening around his cock, but the release was taking forever but torturing her in the best way possible. It was painful, but so much more pleasurable; she'd never been ass fucked before, she was only 17 and just lost her virginity a year ago, but Jay could make her do anything. Have you met him!?

Despite the fact that she was sobbing heavily into the bed sheets now, face down, Jay stayed at his pace, driving her hips back into his so he could fuck the little highschool whore into bliss. He grunted, and panted, his eyes shut as he grabbed Ashley's hair and thrusted into her from behind harder.

When he shut his eyes, he saw _her,_ smiling at him, always so sweetly or mischievously. She was so fucking beautiful. And he didn't mean Ashley, or Paige, or Alex. Those girls meant nothing to him.

 _Emma._

He continued pumping in and out of Ashley while she wailed beneath him for several minutes and then got back up on her knees, trying to move her ass back into him, wanting every inch of him.. Fuck Paige! She wanted him. Then suddenly, she stiffened and clamped down very tightly on his prick. She let out a huge gasp, and another wail before crying out her second orgasm.

(((**)))

Emma washed up in the washroom, needing to splash water on her face before exiting and going back down to the party.

When she opened the door and took a step out, she jumped back when Paige Michealchuck stormed right by her and to her room with Hazel following in her foot steps.

"Jay better still be in my room, Hazel! Or it's all your fault."

"The good thing is we got more mixers, and the guys are happy, and Jay will definitely be in there Paige! He wants you, I just know it!" Hazel sucked up, and Paige went to open the handle to hear the noise coming from her room.

Emma went to leave but too paused when she heard the pleasurable sobbing of a girl that was probably coming from behind that very room. The girl seemed to be having a PRETTY good time. Emma blushed a bit herself but also wrinkled her nose in disgust. Did the girl have to be screaming so loud? Or using Paige's room?

"Is there someone in there having sex in my room!?" Paige asked in disgust too, Hazel shrugged, so she bursted the door open.

Jay was now on top of Ashley, this time lying over her, the bed sheet resting over them, lying off his waist. Her chest clung to his, and she had alright tits I guess, but Jay just needed to come. It's a shame highschool girls didn't know how to fuck, he had to do all the work. Maybe, deep down, he couldn't come cause of some guilt feeling; but it didn't make sense. _**'She**_ ' wasn't his. Not yet. She would be though. EMma would soon understand she was practically made for him. . . but we'd get to that later.

After just seconds, Ashley began shuddering and moaning-

The door flew open, and Paige stood there, Hazel behind, and Emma behind them on the other side of the hall just coming out of the bathroom. They all stared into the room watching Jay stop thrusting his hips in a overly satisfied Ashley Kerwin. Ashley gasped, and turned her head to yelp and sit up, trying to cover herself with the other sheet as Jay used what he had around his waist to cover up but did so very calmly.

"ASHLEY?!" Paige shrieked, Hazel's mouth dropped. Paige looked at Jay with tears filling up.

Jay sighed and glanced over to explain but then did a double take when he noticed the other blonde standing behind Paige. Emma. His mouth hung and he wished she didn't see this. Ashley was nothing. Paige was even smaller than nothing compared to Emma.

"Fuck." he got up and went to explain with more regret in his eyes but then Emma took off, looking like this wasn't her buisness.

Emma tore her eyes away, not believing what she just saw. She felt her chest caving as she went down the stairs as quick as she could, and she pushed through the people in the party as she tried to make her way out. SHe then snuffled, and noticed tears were burning her eyes. Why the hell was she even crying!? Who cared about what she saw.

Who cared about Jay?! Not her! He was nobody, and he could be with Ashley, or Paige, or whoever the hell he wanted! Emma wanted nothing more to do with him or what they 'have'. He wasn't suppose to come into her life anyways, and the connection she felt with him was just too confusing because there couldn't be one, right?

"Emma, there you are!" she heard and turned to Declan. His mouth dropped, seeing how upset she was. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

((**))

Jay had rushed his jeans on, and threw on his shirt as he pushed past Paige. "Excuse me?!" Paige squealed, "Come back here so we can talk about this!"

Jay rushed down the stairs, and the party was still thumping, and everyone was in his FUCKING way. "Stop!" he growled loudly, clenching his fists.

Then everything s **topped**. The people, the moving, the music, everything looked frozen and everything went quiet. He had literally stopped time.

He shoved his way through the crowd now easily, passing by a Craig and Manny who were frozen while kissing. They didn't move a muscle. Didn't blink.

Outside, while dark out, the air from the teenagers' cigerettes or joints had even frozen from above them or out of their mouths.

Declan, who stood at his car in the driveway, was also frozen and stood still while his car door was half open, his mouth still open too, since he was just talking to Emma. Emma, on the other side, was freaking out. Not frozen. Her head whipped back and forth in fear while noticing time wasn't moving, and people were frozen like mannequins.

She heard footsteps and whirled around to the mysterious figure coming her way.

Jay.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath, leaning back on Declans car. Something was telling her there was no use to run, and Jay had something to do with this. He had this look in his eye, knowing this was freaking her out, but also a look in his eye that told her she needed to trust him.

It was almost a joke after what had just happened.

"Emma-" he said calmly, stopping in front of her and raising his hand to try to put it on her shoulder but she whimpered and inched more back into the car.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked shakily, her body trembling, tears in her eyes. Jay cringed, wondering if that was him who did that, or just what was happening right now. It was a lot to take in.

"What the **hell** is right." he joked.

Emma didn't get it, trying to search his eyes for the answer or at least a sign she could trust him. She shook her head "Get away from me." her voice was small though, unsure, scared. Deep down, she knew she could trust him, and that made her mad because her eyes told differently, but she just didn't understand anything yet.

He frowned, "This happened sooner than I wanted it to, but it has to come out."

Emma bit her lip, looking around once more at the freaky site of time standing still and standing in the middle of it with Jay Hogart. Her shimmering Hazel eyes looked up at his now darker blue ones. He held his hand out,waiting for her to take it.

Without much choice, she slowly did, her fingers slowly sliding on his and than his hand gripping hers. She felt tingles run through her finger tips to down her body and to her toes. He too looked a little stung by the effect of just touching her, staring down at their hands before turning and walking back to the house slowly, stepping around or over any stoners from school that were sitting outside.

They stopping on the porch.

Emma watched him let her hand go, and she found herself wishing he would come back as he walked just a few steps away and walked to a frozen kid who was holding out a light for a girl who hadn't lit her cigarette yet. Jay took that cigarette from the girls hands, and liter from the boys. He went back to Emma as he put the cigarette to the corner of his mouth loosely, and covered his hand over the end of it while he lit it with the liter. He inhaled deeply.

"What are you?" Emma asked, watching him get closer, listening to her heart pound harder. He exhaled the smoke from his lungs and through his sexy full lips slowly before his eyes looked back up into hers deeply and he blew the smoke away.

"I'm the Devil."

He inhaled once more.

 _ **/And Hell followed with him.**_

 _ **Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still.  
Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still.  
Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still.  
Listen to the words long written down, When the man comes around.**_

 **Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers.**  
 **One hundred million angels singin'.**  
 **Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettle drum.**  
 **Voices callin', voices cryin'.**  
 **Some are born an' some are dyin'.**  
 **It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come."**

 **{When the Man comes around- JohnnyCash}**

 _Author: Eeeek, Emma now knows ! And guh, I even want this Jay to myself too. Too bad Mike Lobel wasn't given more roles or movies; I'd love to play around with a fake trailer for this story. Dang . Anyways! How do you think Emma should react with the Devil wanting her? ANd why does he want her, of all people?  
_


	3. Gaurdian Angel

Emma gasped, and panted, dodging her boxing coaches swings as flashbacks of last night clouded her head. Sean, her slightly older trainer, held up punching gloves for Emma to aim at. Joey had put her in this kind of boxing, self defense class, since she'd been attacked by Alex so she'd know how to defend herself if anything ever happened again.

"Punch harder Emma," Sean instructed, his eyes intensely on her, noticing something on her mind, making her more emotional than she ever was in the past with him, and hitting harder than she ever did before **."Quicker!"**

Emma punched his right glove as hard as she could, then the right, and he actually stumbled a little bit, for being the size Sean was, compared to Emma's, that was impressive. He even looked slightly shocked but she didn't notice. Too in thought, as she stopped, caught her breath, and shut her eyes. She pushed her hair back as last nights event crossed her memory again

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **"What are you?" Emma asked, watching Jay get closer, listening to her heart pound harder.**_

 _ **"I'm the Devil."**_

 _ **((*))**_

 _ **Emma was having some kind of a panic attack, pacing up and down the porch, with her friends from school still frozen in time as Jay ashed out his cigerette on the railing and came up from behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Relax." he huskily said quietly against her ear.**_

 _ **She almost shuddered, but in a sensual way, but whipped around, pushing him away from her, "don't**_ _ **touch**_ _ **me!" her mouth said no, but her body said yes.**_

 _ **He frowned, but nodded. She shook her head, trying to look around at the scene around them, still not believing it but had to. "Jay, just-" she almost sobbed, "Please just unfreeze time! At least do that for me, please, before I really feel I've gone insane."**_

 _ **A tear dropped now, and it was the only reason Jay agreed to do so, and suddenly, their friends were moving again, the party was thumping, but her and Jay stood still now, staring at another with fear in Emma's eyes but determination in Jay's. He took one step closer, trapping her against the railing behind her and she almost whimpered as she leaned against it, and had nowhere to go.**_

 _ **Emma lost her breath and asked, "What do you want with me?"  
**_

 _ **He looked down, between them, and she looked to see just an inch was spared from his body touching hers. Her heart pounded, and she locked eyes with him again.**_

 _ **"I think you know." he said.**_

 _ **Emma snickered and tried to find the humor in this, "I have no idea what the devil would want with **__**me**_ _ **, Jay-" she gasped, as his hand reached up, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She noticed, for him being the devil, he was so gentle with her. Soft.**_

 _ **"You'll find out. Soon." he narrowed his eyes to see Declan at his car, confused, since Emma wasn't with him anymore and now found her on the porch, in a moment with Jay. "Go home." Jay told her, "Go sleep."**_

 _ **Emma exhaled happily when he took a step back away from her. She agreed she needed to just go home and think. As she turned to go, Jay had stopped her once more before he went back to the party, "Oh and Emma?"**_

 _ **She stopped from running back to Declan, her eyes turning back to Jay as she watched him glare obviously, and viciously, at Declan.**_

 _ **"If you kiss him, I'll turn him into a toad." he smirked, as if just kidding, but Emma knew in a way he was was warning her. He turned, opened the door of the party, and went back inside.**_

 _ **(((*)))**_

 _ **Why would Emma even want to kiss Declan? Gross. And why did her heart skip a beat knowing Jay was jealous? That was even worse!  
**_

 _ **She had entered her apartment that night, a little more calmed down. She had to tell herself, that she did know things were..different, lately. And now she had her answer.**_

 _ **Emma tried to be as quiet as she could as she went back to her room. As she crept her door open and turned on her light, she took off her jacket for someone to grab her and shout in her face, "Where were you!"**_

 _ **Emma flinched and cried out, "Out with Manny!"**_

 _ **Her father, Joey, shook her madly. "You fucking liar, who were you with?!"**_

 _ **Emma's eyes widened, never seeing her father like this before, or act this way towards her before. "DAD, stop! PLEASE!"**_

 _ **It's like he's possessed, but when she says stop, he does. And it goes quiet. Emma has tears as she notices he's standing in her room, and can't remember why.**_

 _ **He blinks, "Em?" he sees her crying and softly asks, "Why are you crying?"**_

 _ **Emma notices he doesn't even know what came over himself. It wasn't him, she knew that much, but she still couldn't explain it, and tonight wasn't getting any better. She tried to hide her tears and laughed a little, "Just a bad night Dad. You...you were going to tuck me in?"**_

 _ **He laughed a little, a small confused look on his face, glancing around her room again, "I haven't tucked you in since you were a little girl." he itched the back of his head and then whispered, "I'm going to go to bed" .**_

 _ **Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded. He nodded slowly back, and went to leave but turned back to kiss her temple.**_

 _ **"Night baby."**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

The people Emma thought were good, were really the bad ones. Did that mean, the bad ones were really the good? She was lost in thought until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Emma?" Sean snapped her out of it.

She blushed madly, thinking she probably looked crazy. Sean was really attractive too, a guy with biceps, the blue eyes, and the mysterious past he never talked about but was a good fighter for some odd reason. They had their flirtation now and then, but Sean wasn't in highschool, he was 19, she- well, she was 17 tomorrow.

She sniffed, noticing the tears burning her eyes. How embarrassing. "I'm sorry." she laughed a little, shaking her head and turned away from him. She pretended she was just grabbing her water, but she took a deep breath and tried to get Jay off of her mind.

"What do you have to be sorry about? What's wrong?" Sean asked, looking around and knew there was nobody in the gym. It was 9pm, and the lights were dimmed, it was just he and her. She could talk about anything if she wanted. He could tell something was wrong.

Emma turned back, and she was wearing short black shorts, and a red string top. Sean tried to look away as he noticed one string fall down, and she just naturally raised it back up as she replied, "Nothing, really." she bit her lip and looked around. Maybe she should just go home. Sean didn't deserve her crazyness.

"It can't be nothing." he teased, stepping closer.

She eyed him, and the space between them went away as he stopped in front, and wiped a tear that fell from her eye, down her cheek.

"I feel like you wouldn't understand.." Emma admitted, feeling sad knowing he wouldn't and that nobody would. The only person she ever felt connected to her, was the devil himself, and now that wasn't so comforting to know. Did that make her evil or something? Just **what** did Jay want with her? That's what was eating up at her.

Sean, who knew of her past, responded, "You've been through a lot." She didn't tell him at first her story, actually, he had found out somehow probably from someone else and faced her about it and they had become friends then. Emma had to admit he was the only person other than Manny that she could talk to about it. "Is this about your sister?"

 _No,_ Emma thought, _a guy who would even make Sean run screaming for the hills. Jay took the meaning of 'bad' to a whole new level._ Emma then had to look back at Sean, and couldn't help but think, why not forget about Jay, by going for the complete opposite? Sean may of seemed like a mysterious bad boy to all those around him, but he wasn't, he just kept to himself, and was kind of a softy, and always there to 'talk' when Emma needed it. He was kinda like an Angel.

"Sean?" she stepped closer. She's not sure what was coming over herself, but she refused to admit she was in love with the devil. Sean seemed like the healthier option.

He swallowed, and her body was nearly against his, if only she came just a little...closer. She looked up, noticing the pain in his eyes. Did he want to touch her?

She asked her question, quietly, softly, almost seductively, "Why do you always seem to be around when I need you?"

His lips spread a little, his hands now lifting to slide up her arms slowly, but his hands a _little_ shakey. Emma couldn't believe it, since the girls who passed him usually fainted by his good looks. He acted like this was one of the first times he'd ever touched a girl.

"Emma," he swallowed, and their lips were inches apart, and hers brushed his, wanting him to kiss her. Was he scared of their age difference? It was only 3 years..

"This isn't a good idea." he whispered.

"I want you." she admitted. At least, for the time being she did.

She whimpered as his hands now clenched around her arms, and pulled her body to his, and then moaned as he kissed her and she passionately kissed him back.

((*))

Jay miserably sat on his bed, twirling a coin in his hand and glaring at it and then his blank grey walls when he sensed a presence.

His room was dark, and in the corner, in the shadows, a figure stepped out of nowhere. "Master.." a voice greeted him, a feminine voice.

Jay didn't even move a muscle, glaring at the wall still. "What?" he growled.

Hazel now stepped into the light, and as his good right hand minion, she reported to him. "I've been watching Emma as you asked, and it seems she has an uninvited house guest in her home."

He finally paused, and glanced at Hazel. He then lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "You mean a ghost?"

She nods, but looks like she wants to say something else.

He taunted, "Is that all?"

"She's with a guy right now. A guy named _Sean_. A sexy little thing." she smirked. "They seem..close."

" **Get lost**." he sneered, finally standing and turning towards her, "Go back to being Paige's **pet**. Make her think you're still some clueless human. I'll take care of this 'guy'."

Even Hazel could see the jealousy run through Jay's veins. It was unsettling to see, since she had never seen the King of Hell ever get bent out of shape over anything.. but now, over some girl? Why was she so specail anyways..

Hazel scoffed but nodded and turned. God she HATED acting like some stupid highschool girl. She was a demon! A POWERFUL one. But if the King of Hell wanted this, then so shall it be. The plan was to be Paige's friend, to distract the idiot when Jay wanted time with Emma, but now it was over, and Emma now knew who Jay was. Why did she still have to be pretend?! Then again, she knew she'd have to keep Jay updated about the news and gossip around school, especially if it was about Emma.

The clothes, and Prada shoes she got while shopping with Paige didn't hurt either.

"Oh and Jay?" she remembered something and turned back to him, "Sean is her guardian angel. I could sense his essence as I watched them. Do you think this is God's ways of trying to save her from you?" she smirked.

Jay's dark eyes narrowed at her, but his stomach knotted. Could that be true? Emma was to be his though, it was a deal that had been made many years ago. Why would God intervene with that? She was **his.**

((**))

Emma didn't know what had come over her. She wasn't a virgin, but she was no slut either. But Sean and her were now going at it like bunnies. He was the second person now she'd ever been with. And he was good, don't get her wrong, but she knew it wasn't what she wanted, but what she truly wanted, **who** she truly wanted, was bad, and wrong, and bad, and-

"Oh god!"

Sean dragged his mouth back down her body, and Emma was now only in her black lacey bra and thong now. She was beautiful, so tanned, her blonde hair spread along blue the matt they laid on, still inside the closed Gym.

Sean was still in his black pants and white wife beater. He was so focused on just pleasing Emma. He pressed his lips over her lace panties, feeling her writhe against his mouth and gasp. For a 16 year old, Emma was like some Goddess to him, above her time and beauty.

Tugging the skimpy fabric aside with one finger, he let his tongue play over her already soaking slit, up and over her clit. Above him, she moaned shakingly, her fingers twisting into his shoulder length hair. "God, J- **Sean,** please!" When his gaze rose to hers, still licking her deeply, she bucked her hips with a cry. "PLEASE, I need you inside me!".

He came back over her, kissing her passionately and panted against her mouth, "This is wrong." he admitted.

"Don't stop." she begged, but silently agreed. She tugged his shirt over his head and he dug at his pants, springing his rock hard cock out. Emma would have been impressed if not so scared and trying to hide it. He stared down at her, unsure, but at her nod when he finally positioned himself nearly into her, he thrust inside her, hard. Her keening cry was enough to shatter his thoughts, and he lost himself in the task of pounding into her, fucking her hard until they both came, his name on her lips and her sobbing and meeting up with his thrusts.

When he had come though, Emma noticed he shuddered, and shook. And a slight cry in her ear was heard; almost ..remorseful.

He panted, and she shifted a bit for him to slide out of her. She looked at him, at the corner of her eye, and he had his eyes closed and when he pulled off of her, he turned completely from her, and got up, putting his pants on again.

Silence lingered in the air.

Emma looked around, confused, and grabbed her shirt, sliding it on. "Is. .was..was it good?"

"Emma, you should go home." he said, back still turned.

Emma slid her jeans on and stood up, eyeing him up and down as he wouldn't turn to look at her. "God," she snickered, "I didn't think you'd be a jerk about it. I know this wasn't some romantic 'lets make love', but we can't have sex and still be friends?"

"Emma, go!" he growled, turning his head slightly but still not turning and she took a step forward, angry.

"I just don't get-"

"GO!" he shouted, whirling around now when her hand touched his shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Sean." she whispered, horrified.

His eyes were pure black, as in his pupil and everything. Viens were around his eyes and his teeth clenched madly as he shoved her away from him. She whimpered, and stumbled, but turned and ran as fast as she could. He was-he was some kind of demon or something!

She cried as she ran as fast as she could, not knowing who to trust anymore, not even herself it seemed!

((*))

Sean panted, head in his hands, and sitting in the empty gym still. From the corner, a mysterious figure popped out and taunted, "You were suppose to be her **Guardian angel,** not play thing."

Sean looked up, and glared madly at a girl dressed in all white but had vibrant red long hair with big green eyes. She'd be so pretty if not for her cold attitude. She was another Angel, like him.

" **She** wanted it, Ellie. There's a connection between us." he tried to explain.

"Yes." Ellie nodded at him like he was stupid, "You are her angel, but **not** her lover, and you took it too far."

"What am I now?" Sean asked, looking down at his shakey hands. He felt different, and from watching Emma running and screaming away from him, he must of looked different too.

"Fallen Angel."

Sean's mouth dropped, "But I-"

Ellie snorted, "You took your own needs before hers." she nodded out the door Emma fled from, "You know the girl is just confused and scared. I get that kind of 'innocence' gets guys hot and bothered, but I thought you'd be different." she sadly admitted to then grin kind of sickly, "The King of Hell will be mad when he finds out, and then quite pleased to know you'll be one of his own now. You know what that means."

"He'll kill me." Sean said with fear. Oh shit. What had he done? He loved Emma, in a way a guardian angel was suppose to, and Ellie was right, things went too far. Sean just couldn't keep himself in his pants. Emma, she, she was good at getting what she wanted without even trying.

...another good sign she was definitely meant to be with the King of Hell. Temptation was a sin.

"Please, Ellie. Change me back. Tell God to change me back!"

Ellie just walked off, and vanished, leaving Sean's pleas to echo in the gym with agony. He was not on their 'side' anymore.

 **Author note:** _**Reviews guys! Eek, Sean slept with the King of Hells girl. What will happen to him?! Did anyone see him being Emma's guardian angel or did that come as a shock? Hehe. By the way, Ellie's like some kind of messenger Angel for God. Lets not forget either that 'Satan/Lucifer' was sent down from heaven because he 'disagreed' with God, but he was once God's favorite. So Jay and 'God' have a touchy relationship. Help me pick out who this 'God' can be? I really need help on that. Also, how do you want Jay to act when he finds Sean?  
**_


	4. Asking For The Impossible

Emma ran towards a large white building through the cloudy storm that night. She couldn't handle anymore new discoveries about anyone else. She needed to talk to one person, and one person only who she thought she could trust.

Emma was soaked from the rain as she entered the Institution of Davids Hospital.

A nurse looked up from writing at the front desk, hearing the front foor open and the sound of thunder and foot steps. She sized Emma up and down who stopped in front of her, breathless.

"I want to see Alex Nel-" Emma paused remembering Alex kept their mothers last name since she's been in here, "Alex Nunez."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but nodded, looking down to write on the guest sheet, "Your relationship with the patient?"

"She tried to kill me."

The nurse glanced up and then stared at Emma, almost dropping her pen.. "Her sister?"

"Yeah."

(((((*****))))))))

Emma felt herself shaking, but she forced herself to stop, and put on a brave face. She sat on one side of the table, and Alex was coming over with the help of a male nurse. Emma glanced down at her hands, seeing her wearings cuffs and blue hospital pants with a white tank on.

Emma looked back up as she was seated across her, and she looked into Alex's dark black eyes. Alex even squinted her eyes back at Emma, thinking that this was just a joke.

Alex snickered, almost causing Emma to jump. "I thought they were kidding when they said you were here."

Emma swallowed. She opened her mouth but couldn't find her words. Her heart was pounding.

"Dad know you're here?" Alex raised an eyebrow

Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why did you do it?"

Alex's mouth twitched. "Do what?"

Emma stared at her in disbelief, then ripped the front of her wet shirt down to show the scar that still scarred there. Alex looked away and muttered.

"What?" Emma couldn't hear her.

Alex snapped back at her, "You always got what you wanted. Because you were so _special._ " she spat the word, "Well this time, *I* wanted to be special."

"By stabbing me!?"

"I didn't'-" Alex stopped and scoffed, glancing to the side of the room where the male nurse kept an eye on them and she lowered her voice. "Tell me, have you been hanging around Jay?"

Emma stared at her, and Alex stared back, until a smirk spread across her face.

"You know. He told you, hasn't he?"

Emma started to tear up and replied, "I don't know what I know.. Or **what** he is."

"He's The Devil, Emma. King of Hell, or Lucifer as you kids call him." Alex rolled her eyes, "Or as we call him, Jay." she eyed Emma up and down, "And for some reason, he chose _you_ over me."

"W-why? What if I don't want this?"

"Don't you?" Alex challenged, and Emma's mouth hung but she was speechless. Just the thought of Jay again made her heart beat faster.

Emma looked down and tried not to cry, "What am I if the _devil_ wants me?"

"He didn't tell you that part?" Alex then snickered and taunted, "Hell, you already know, don't you? I never let you forget. You were mommy's murderer."

Emma whispered, "How can you say that to me?"

"You were never suppose to live, Emma. You were suppose to die while mom gave birth but instead Mom died after making a deal with Jay. She wanted him to save you, and in return, he could have you. By your 17th birthday."

Emma got up, she couldn't hear any more of this. Alex sat up, but the male nurse came over and held her back from standing up.

She yelled after Emma, "You want to know why I did it?"

Emma had tears, but turned back before fleeing out the door. Her nose was puffy, and red, eyes shimmering.

Alex explained as if simple, "I wanted him, and I wanted the power. I could have brought Mom back, and you were in the way of that."

"Moms dead, Alex."

"Which is why I knew you'd be too weak to do it. I deserve to be by his side. NOT YOU!"

The guards grabbed Alex and Emma ran out of there as fast as she could, tears streaming down her eyes.

(((((((******)))))

Emma got home, slamming the door shut and hearing nothing but silence in her home and the rain hitting against the windows. Her Dad must of been out. The house was dark with only the main entrance light on.

The front door behind her knocked and she gasped, whirling around and stared at it, afraid. Who could be at the door at this hour?

"Emma."

It was his voice, Jay. Emma noticed herself wanting to open the door, and that confused her. Why'd she feel as if she could trust him? She began to shake and back up, "Leave me alone!"

Through the door, he calmly said back, "Do you think this door can really hold me back?"

Emma bit her lip. Probably not. Guess he was being nice by asking at least. She swallowed and then cursed, opening the door.

He stood there, leaning on the doorframe and now looking right down at her, cringing a little. She looked absolutely shaken up.

"I wish you'd come ask me things instead of your sister." He walked inside, closing the door. "Or atleast, bring someone with you when you visited."

Emma noticed him eyeing her house up and down, and she wondered what the hell he was looking for. "I-I just thought..." she drifted off, not knowing how to explain what she thought.

Jay turned back to her and simply knew what she thought. "You thought I made her do what she did. That some evil power made her do what she did. That she would be _sorry_?"

Tears silently rolled down Emma's cheeks as she nodded. She glanced at the clock behind Jay's head and noticed her birthday was soon. It was two hours from midnight. In two hours, she'd be his.

...Strangely, she already felt like his. Since she had laid eyes on him.

Jay sighed, and moved closer, about to raise his hand but clenched his fist and kept it by his side. She had asked him not to touch her the other night. He hated watching as she cried though and he couldn't hold her.

"What Alex did was completely and sadly Alex's own choice. Why would you think I'd want to hurt you?"

"Cause I don't trust you!" she laughed bitterly, "I don't trust anyone at this point."

Jay stood there, and began to explain **everything**. "You were never suppose to be born.."

Emma choked on her sob.

Jay went on, "Babies like you, who die in their mothers womb, they were meant to die so their souls go to place they were meant to be in. As people say when they lose a new born 'they were too good for this world'. It's true. Those kind of babies, like you, are special. Your kind aren't born because they're not meant for earth.. they're too great, too powerful.. and they go to kingdoms, or heaven. You're so special and you don't even know it."

Emma shook her head, "I'm.. really confused."

"Has life not been good until this point Emma?" Jay asked, "Got everything you wanted? You're sweet. Smart." his eyes lured down her body, "Beautiful.."

Emma's heart pounded and he stepped closer to her, his eyes hesitantly watching her.

He continued, "You're stronger than you think too. You should of died when Alex attacked you. Any normal human would."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" Emma asked with fear in her voice. She didn't know if she wanted the answer.

Jay's eyes burned into hers, "I shouldn't of saved you, but I did. I'm not suppose to save those kinds of babies, but I felt different about you... You were going to be something different. I could sense your power. So we made a deal. I brought you back and in return, by your 17th birthday, you became mine."

Emma felt shivers up her spine, and her eyes flickered over his features. His really, gorgeous features. He looked away for a moment, and confessed something Emma didn't see coming.

"When I came for you last year, to see how you've grown up. . .I didn't picture you being... **you.** " he licked his lips and Emma's breath went unsteady.

She was falling for the Devil. This was, unsettling.

"You can make even the Devil himself fall to his knees." his husky voice teased, but then went serious. "You're not evil. Just because I want you, doesn't make you evil. . ."

Emma seemed to let out a breath of relief.

He added, "And when I saw the good in you, I didn't know if I was okay with that, all I knew is deep down I felt my humanity stir in me that I haven't felt in 100 years and it sickened me. And I thought for a moment, that I shouldn't let you be the Queen by Side. You had no darkness...but Your sister did. She knows who I am Emma because I offered things to her that I was suppose to give you. Because I thought I wanted to stay away from you. You were making me _..human._ But when I was around her, all I thought about was you. When I was around you, she knew all I wanted was you. I still **only** want _you._ _"_

"Is that so bad?" Emma whispered, "To feel human?"

Jay snickered almost bitterly, "I'm the King of Hell, Emma. If I was human, I couldn't survive that world, nor run it. Nor have the powers I do now. You're asking me if it'd be bad to lose all that? Yes. It would."

Emma wondered, if she was so powerful, and good. . . . .could she even turn the Devil good?

"You were scared I'd try to make **you** good." Emma noted out loud.

Jay almost looked slapped. She was a smart cookie. Now she knew why he feared her, even if he did want her.

"And you wouldn't be scared if you didn't think it could be done.." she stepped forward, "Which means.. you still have some good left in you."

"Emma," he warned darkly as she came closer but he seemed to struggle for a moment before he then grabbed her into his arms.

She gasped but then stared up into his eyes and he stared down at her mouth and tilted her chin up with his index fingers. She whispered, "Wouldn't it be worth it, for me?"

Silence filled the air, and Jay, not the devil, Jay stared back at Emma. "If my enemies found out about this, about how you're _good_ and I'm feeling my humanity again I-I might not be able to save you if they come for you. Or us."

"You said I'm strong and powerful. Couldn't I save myself?" Emma asked. Jay nearly groaned when they almost kissed but Emma leaned back, "Can't we just try it? I'll be yours if you just let me stay here, and we can figure this out."

Agony twirled in his eyes, "I can never be the man you want me to be."

"Yes you could. I just want you to be good. Doesn't God forgive those who truly want forgiveness?"

Her eyes flew to his as he pushed her back against the wall with his body and he pinned her there rather heatedly. His hot breath glazed against her neck and she knew what she was asking of him wasn't easy.

"He'll never forgive me, Emma. You're asking for the impossible."

"Then you can't have me." she moaned as he pressed his body against hers and she felt fire burn between them.

"You're already mine." he breathed against her neck, making her shiver and glance at the clock. It struck midnight. She was now 17. She did feel utterly his.

The two glanced back at another, Emma's hazel orbs twirling in hope and his eyes holding doubt but deep down, some hope too. THat was enough for Emma as thunder crackled outside and she then kissed him. He was shocked at first, then forever pleased. She only kissed him tenderly until he kissed back, and he deepened it, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her passionately.

She pulled away from the kiss to gasp. She felt her body screaming for him. It was scary, but exciting,.

 **Author note : It's been so long since I updated! I'm so happy I didn't leave this one hanging for TOO long. Sorry to anyone who had to wait and I hope this was worth it. So is Emma going to let herself fall for Jay? And is Jay going to stay a demon or become human for her?** Leave some reviews! I'll answer back to every one of them.


End file.
